The Last Something That Meant Anthing
by Team Davis-Scott
Summary: The gang has Graduated, what will happen next? whose going to college where? Who is keeping secrets and why? Brucas & Naley. Read and Review. chapter 8 is up!
1. Three cheers for 5  years

Disclaimer: I dont own One Tree Hill.

Title is from a Mayday Parade song.

First brucas story and first story her

* * *

**The Last Something That Meant Anything**

****

**_Three Cheers For 5 Years_**

"I can't believe your doing this. As far as I am concerned this conversation is over. And so are we." Brooke fiercely but silently stated to the person she once called her Best Friend. She walked away not feeling any ounce of regret for what she had just told her. She exited the corridor and walked across the quad looking for Lucas who was nowhere in site. "Ugh, Damn it." She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Lucas answered on the other end.

"Hey are you coming with me or are you catching a ride with someone else?" Brooke asked almost cutting Lucas off.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" he questioned.

"Well because I am at my car, and you are not."

"Oh right sorry, I thought that I'd give you more time since you left with." He answered as he gathered his stuff and started walking towards his girlfriend's car.

"Right well, hurry up then please."

"Ok…or not" Lucas said looking at his phone when he realized that Brooke had hung up already. He walked a little faster knowing that Brooke wasn't in the greatest mood and arrived at her car to find her sitting in the drivers seat with her cap and gown already off, and her head resting on the steering wheel. He opened the passenger side door and threw his stuff in the back, "Hey Pretty Girl." Without removing her head from the steering wheel instead just turning it to face him she mouthed 'Hi baby' back at him. Luke smiled at her as he got in the car removing the tassel from his cap and placing it on her rear view mirror where hers already hung when he was finished he leaned over and kissed her cheek while rubbing her back.

Sensing that he was about to question how she was feeling she asked him, "You maybe wanna go some place and talk?"

"Ok, sure."

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**

"Haley! Come on let's go!" Nathan yelled at his wife from across the room.

Haley turned around as she heard him and turned back to her tutoring student, "Don't worry just because I graduated it doesn't mean that you guys are going to fail ok? You're going to be awesome, I just know it," She said rubbing her favorite student Aiden's arm.

"I don't know Hales. I suck at math, like really I'm horrible. You know that." Aiden told her as she gathered her things.

"Hey, calm down. Your going to be great or else I have failed at me job." Se looked at Aiden's pleading eyes that were begging her to stay, "ok look I cant un-graduate but here is my number call me if things get really hard and I'll see what I can do, but you have to promise me that you're going to at least try ok?"

"Ok I promise, Thanks Haley and congratulations." He said with a smile as he turned and walked off.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked scaring Haley because she turned around and smacked him in the arm. "What the heck was that for?" he said rubbing his arm which now had a shooting pain originating from it.

"Because you scared me half to death." She said through her teeth.

"I'm sorry" He gave her the puppy dog pout, "Ok I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Haley inhaled deeply, "Yes I forgive you now stop making that face at me!" she chuckled.

"So what was with that kid flirting with you anyways? Doesn't he know your married…to me."

"What is that supposed to mean 'to me' and yes of course he knows, and Aiden wasn't flirting he was begging me not to graduate which was kinda of stupid because I just did, but anyways I tutor him and he thinks that without me he'll be a trainwreck."

"Oh. Well are you hungry?"

"Starving." She admitted opening her eyes wide.

"Well would you like to go get something to eat? With me?" Nathan asked in a mockingly way.

"Oh with you? I don't know I'm married you know?" Haley answered as they started exiting the Gym.

"Um, you know I don't think he'll mind." Nathan answered with a wide smile.

"Well I suppose." She shrugged lacing her fingers with Nathans, "I mean what he doesn't know won't break his heart right?"

"Haley." Nathan said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Come here I'd never do that to you." She said pulling his arm dragging him along.

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the River Court and walked over to the table hand in hand. Lucas had a funny feeling in his stomach that something was wrong but could tell that Brooke didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to press the subject and make her mad so he made a mental note to ask her about it later. They sat down at the bench and Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his. She felt so safe. As if nothing could go wrong.

"Are you scared about the idea of having a family?"

He turned his face towards hers, "You're not pregnant are you." He asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"No I'm not, but if I were how scared would you be?" she sid picking her head up off of his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

Lucas let himself breathe for a second, "Ok try to remember I have a heart condition there babe, but um if, if you were um,"

"Pregnant Luke you can say it" she said finishing his sentence as she realized that he wasn't going to

"Right, pregnant, well. I think I'd be terrified. Not that having a child with you would be terrifying but just bringing a child into the world it self is one scary thought."

She rested her head back on his shoulder, "It's just, I look at Nathan and I can see how scared he is. I don't think I could ever bring a child into the world, not right now anyways."

"Brooke, don't worry, we're safe and when we grow up and get married and have kids they'll have two parents that love them and a family that loves them, that's eno"ugh." He rested his chin on her shoulder to comfort her as he thought to himself, _'is she pregnant?'_

"If," He removed his chin to look down at her with a questioning look on his face, "You said _'when we grow up and get married' _and I'm saying If we grow up and get married." She finally looked up into his eyes.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Peyton today." She puller herself away from his arms, "and, she told me about the library."

"Wha- what did she tell you?" Lucas asked.

"Luke don't play stupid with me." she got up and walked to the middle of the court, "She told me how you said that if we weren't together that you'd be with her."

"Brooke I-"

"So why aren't you?" she said slowly as a tear came to her eyes, "What's really stopping you from being with her?"

"Brooke!" Lucas said baffled.

"Luke, I just need to know if you want to be with me or if you want to be with her because if you already know who your planning on replacing me with, then what are we doing?" she said never removing her eyes from his.

"Brooke, I love you. If I really wanted to be with Peyton I would be." Lucas Closed his eyes tightly and turned away hitting his head with his fist realizing his mistake.

"So again I ask my question, why aren't you with her?" She asked walking towards him pointing at his chest.

"Because… Because I… Brooke, Why are you doing this?" He pleaded with her as he felt the tears come to her eyes as she slowly started to slip away from him.

She walked past where he stood and stopped at her car, "I'm going home. Do you need a ride?"

He walked over towards her car where she still stood. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please, please. It didn't mean anything. Peyton and me are just friends, ok real good friends."

"I bet," and with that she got in her car and drove away leaving Lucas standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

Brooke parked outside her apartment complex and reached in the backseat to get her stuff but instead grabbed Lucas'. She put her head against the head rest of her car and let herself cry as she held his jacket. After about fifteen minutes she finally decided to go inside, she walked into her apartment and dropped her stuff at the door when her phone started beeping.

**Text Message From Lucas: Please don't be mad Pretty Girl. Please. I love you.**

She closed her phone and walked to her room. She threw herself down on her bed as she started to cry again. She turned on her side and found herself looking at apicture that her and Lucas had taken when they first started dating. She picked it up and rubbed her finger over the picture, "I'm not mad Lucas, I'm not mad" she put the Picture down on her lap to where she could still see it and wiped her face and finally stopped crying. She looked at the picture one last time then put it back down on her nightstand, only this time she put it face down.

_And I hope this makes you happy now,_

_That the flame we had is burning out._

_And I hope you like your picture's facing down._

_As even broken hearts may have their doubts._

* * *

_ok first story here i hope you liked it! read and review please!_


	2. Bits and Pieces

Disclaimer: i dont own anything from One Tree Hill. sowwy!

The story title is a Mayday Parade song

Thank you everyone for your reviews!! i appreciate it! Dont worry everything will get cleared up in time. I'm going to try and UD this quickly but next week is going to be very hectic for me and idk if I'll get one in.

* * *

**_The Last Something That Meant Anything_**

**_Bits and Pieces_**

Brooke woke up the morning after graduation with used tissues all over the bed and her eyes swollen and red from crying. She felt horrible about what was happening with Lucas. She didn't want to break up with him but at the same time she felt that things were breaking between them. She turned to her nightstand to check the time on her clock and saw the facedown picture. She stared at it while she replayed the conversation she had with Peyton over in her head.

"_Brooke, If I told you something would you be mad at me?" Peyton asked her bestfriend timidly._

"_What is it P. Sawyer? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Brooke asked through her teeth, which she showed to Peyton to check if in fact there was something stuck in them._

_Peyton checked them then motioned for her to close her mouth, "Brooke its about Lucas."_

_Brooke stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Peyton and Lucas had a history since he cheated on Brooke with her the year before. "What's about Luke?"_

_Peyton swung around and faced Brooke, "Ok well you know the night of the party, the one after the shooting, the one you threw for Lucas her at school?" Brooke didn't verbally respond but instead nodded her head, "Well Luke and I we…"_

"_Peyton I'd get ready to dodge my fist if you're about to tell me you guys kissed…Again." Brooke retorted._

"_No, No we didn't kiss that day. Well we did the day of the shooting but-" Peyton put her hands up in defense as Brooke clenched her fist and bit down hard on her jaw, "But you know about that and it didn't mean anything because I was dieing."_

"_Yeah you collected 200 hundred dollars for passing Go on that one Peyton." Brooke said feircly._

"_Actually I think you mean I got a 'Get Out of Jail Free card' but regardless, the night of the party Luke kind of told me something."_

"_What was that?"_

_The curly blonde headed girl took a deep breath as her brunette friend listen attentively, "That if you guys weren't together, He'd be with me." Peyton finally admitted._

Brooke broke away from her thoughts and said, "It's amazing how well you think you can know someone and be so wrong about them."

"Um, I hope your not talking about me." Haley said coming into Brooke's room looking around, "Wow Brooke I didn't think you'd be this broken up about graduating."

Brooke chuckled as she got up and walked towards Haley, "Hey tutor-soon-to-be-mom. I take it you haven't talked to Lucas lately?"

"No why? Wait please tell me this doesn't have something to do with Lucas meeting us at the café so we could give him a ride home and Peyton crying in her car at school after graduation."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Just when I thought that the Bermuda Triangle of drama was over, it rears its ugly head back into my life." Brooke grabbed for Haley's coffee and walked out of her bedroom into the living room sitting down on the couch that she once asked Lucas to try out. "I mean seriously Haley why is this happening to me?"

"Well what happened Brooke?" Haley asked sitting down next to her best friend offering her a shoulder to lean on. Brooke gladly accepted.

"Well what didn't happen is the real question, Lucas told Peyton that if he wasn't with me he'd be with her, then when I confronted him about it he just said 'Brooke I love you me and Peyton are just really good friends'" Brooke said trying her best to imitate Lucas, "Yeah I bet they are just friends. I mean why would he say that? And he couldn't even answer why he wasn't with Peyton. He couldn't answer what was stopping him from being with her. Can you believe that? Seriously Haley… why did you get the good Scott brother?" Brooke asked crossing her arms and putting her best puppy dogface on.

"Oh don't make that face, Nathan makes that face. But putting that aside I think that you just need to talk to Lucas. I mean work it out." Haley offered while she rested her chin on top of Brooke's head.

"Haley, we tried that. It didn't work so well. I got mad and sort of just stormed off and he went to you guys to get a ride home. I still have his stuff in my car," Brooke stated realizing what her last statement was, "Oh his stuff is in my car." She whined.

"Oh, well that's perfect. Now you have to go see him or he has to come see you guys and then you can work it all out." Haley said throwing up her hands as if she had everything figured out.

"I dont think he can talk his way out of this one. He is not collecting 200 dollars for passing Go this time." Brooke said sitting up talking with her hands to get her point fully across.

Haley bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows, "Actually Brooke I think you mean He isn't going to get a 'Get Out of Jail Free card.'"

"Whatever" Brooke snapped.

"Things aren't gonna get better Tigger if you don't want them to." She said sympathetically rubbing Brooke's back.

"I know, It's just we were so happy and now, we're… I don't even know where we stand." Brooke silently admitted to Haley. She turned to face her, "I don't want to lose him Hales, but I also don't wanna get hurt again."

Haley tilted her head to the side and wiped the tear that just fell off of Brooke's cheek, "Don't worry It'll get better hun, I know it will," and she pulled her in for a hug.

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Lucas woke up to the sound of sound of knocking at his door, actually more like banging, "Lucas! Open this door now!" he picked up his head and looked towards the door his eyes still trying to adjust to the light. He got out of bed when he realized who was causeing all the comotion. He scratched his head with his left hand as he reached for the door with his right.

"Haley what the hell is your problem?" He said openeding the door but he soon founf himself staring at a very angry pregnant women.

Haley pushed right passed Lucas, "Do you want to explain to me why my best friend is at home crying, throwing tissues left and right? Because I need an explination."

Lucas squinted his eyes looking at her before it finally registered in his mind what she was talking about, he walked over to the bed where Haley stood and threw himself on it dramatically, "I dont know! One second we were great talking about kids and what not and the next she was asking me why I was dating her not Peyton."

She walked over to the side of the bed and smacked Lucas on the back of his head, "Well why would she have a reason to ask you why you were with her and not Peyton? Huh genius?"

Lucas rubbed his head with a questioning look on his face, "Hales, I dont know what was going on with me when I told Peyton that stuff I just said it because, well its probably true. If I wasnt with Brooke I'd be with Peyton. Thtas almost commo knowledge." Haley smacked him across the back of his head again, "What the heck was that for Haley?!"

"Because you're an ass. All you had to do was come with a reason as to why youre with Brooke and all you could think of is 'I love you' Come on Lucas, you want to be a writer and that's the best you can come up with?" she said while shaking her head trying to get Lucas to understand his mistakes.

"But Haley why is it always my fault? She isn't an angel we all know that-" he said trying to pose an argument in defence before being cut off.

"You're right Lucas, you are absolutely right. She isnt an angel, but you changed her and you made her a beter person and she did the same for you. So why aren't you putting up a fight? Peyton hasnt changed you Lucas, she's exactly like you. If you were to date her you'd be dating yourself."

Lucas put his head down and chuckled a little bit, "Haley thats not even possible."

'Regardless Lucas, she wanted to know why you were with her and all you could say is 'I love you me and peyton are just friends' wake up Lucas, last time you guys were just friends youo broke Brooke's heart, ended a ten year friendship, and lost ever ounce of dignity you had in you," Lucas put his hand up as he was about to say something but Haley stopped him again anticipating his argument, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't be friends with Peyton I'm saying you shouldn't do this to Brooke. Be smart Luke. Go talk to her and get her back."

"Haley how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well my dear friend you got yourself in this mess not you have to fight to get yourself out. Have fun by the way because she isnt happy." Haley said before walking to the door and slaming it shut behind her.

"UGH! hormonal pregnant women are crazy!" Lucas shouted covering his face with his hands.

"What was that Lucas?" Karen called from the kitchen.

"Crap" Lucas said to himself quietly, "Uh nothing ma just me talking out loud."

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Brooke decided that she should clean her apartment after Haley, but instead she sat down on the couch with a pint of Butter Pecan ice cream thinking about Lucas. She hadn't eaten very much and had spent most of the 45 mintutes of sitting there just playing with the ice cream instead, she finally got up to put the ice cream back in the freezer when someone knocked on the door, "Haley, you have a key you dont have to knock." Brooke said opening the door only to find someone other then Haley.

"Hey"

"uh, Hey." Brooke responded a bit taken aback by her visitor.

* * *

_Ok i hope you liked it! please review:)_


	3. Miserable at Best

Disclaimer: I dont own OTH. :(

My titles are frm Mayday Parade Songs.

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it alot. and as far as keeping Naley in the fanfic dont worry. ; )

* * *

**_The Last Something That Meant Anything_**

****

**_Miserable At Best_**

_"Haley, you have a key you dont have to knock." Brooke said opening the door only to find someone other then Haley._

_"Hey"_

_"uh, Hey." Brooke responded a bit taken aback by her visitor._

"I came to get some stuff that I had left here before graduation."

Brooke closed the door in Peytons face and walked into her bedroom getting a box of various items that the blonde had left at her apartment over time, holding it under one arm she walked back to the door and after opening it threw in Peyton's arms, "That all?"

"Yeah, Thanks B. Davis." Peyton said hoping to maybe score some points with her former best friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes upon hearing Peyton call her 'B. Davis.' so in a mocking sort of way she retorted, "Never again, _P. Sawyer,_" and slamed the door in Peytons face for the second time in five mnutes. Brooke walked into her room and looked around until she finally foud what she wanted, fresh clothes. "No more sitting around the house feeling sorry for myself, I got Daddy's card and a hot body, I'm going shopping." She told her self as she went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. About 20 minutes late she came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel when she heard a knock on the door again, "I swear to God if that is Peyton I am going to kill her," Brooke stated approachin the door, "she is ruining my life." She finished slowly as she opened the door to find Lucas standing there.

"Sorry, I um I'll come back." Luke stammedered before turning to walk away.

"Luke, just come in and sit down.I'll be right back I'm gonna put some clothes on," Brooke said as Lucas walked into her living room, "Oh and please disregard the used Klenex, It's amazing how many a girl can use when her heart is breaking." Brooke spat at lucas hoping to ignite a fire inside of him to make him realize how stupid he is and how hurt she is.

Lucas sat on her couch and leaned over resting his elbo's on his knees and his head in his hands. He thought to himself, 'I have to win her back, I can't just let her go.' After what seemed like forever but was really just five minutes Brooke returned fully clothed she sat down in the love seat directly across from Lucas.

"So whats up?" She asked him shrugging her shoulders.

"Brooke, I am so sorry about every thing I dont want to be with Peyton I want to be with you. I love you so much Pretty Girl it hurts so much to see you like this." Luke admitted.

"Like what?" she asked with a blank expression on her face tryng to fight back the tears.

"Like this crying all the time, leaving your apartment like this, it's my fault. I know it. And I dont have anything else to say but I'm Sorry. ok Im sorry." Brooke sat there quietly not wanting to speak. after about a minute of silence Lucas got up and went over to Brooke and kneeled down right in front of her and gently touched her cheek, "Brooke, I'm sorr-"

"For Heavens sake Lucas I know that you're sorry," Brooke yelled at a shocked Lucas, "But my heart is breaking, its in shattered pieces that you can't replace because this is the second time you've done this, Third counting the kiss in the library. I thought you had changed, but obviously I was wrong."

"Lucas jumped to his feet, "I have changed Brooke! You changed me, I'm a better person after knowing you. and you know I've changed you too."

"No Luke, you changed your self and I changed me. And if running around and making out with my best friend and declaring your love for my best friend is better then what you used to be. Then it looks like you've been a horrible person all along Lucas."

"Brooke, I dont know what I can say to you to make you realize that Peyton is just a friend to me." Lucas said walking over grabbinng Brooke's upper arms, "I know i was wrong and I know I shouldnt have told Peyton that but, I was upset and not in a good place. For god sakes my uncle Keith had just been murdered and there you were throwing a party in the exact same place that his dead body was. Did you expect me to be cheery?"

Brooke dropped dropped her shoulders at the mention of the party she threw for him and quietly but intensly said, "No _Broody_, but did you seriously have to go and tell Peyton that I am the only thing stopping you guys from being together?! It's like you've totally forgotten about me, about us. I coulndt sleep last night Lucas because all I kept dreaming about was your lips on her cheek." Brooke fired back, "It shouldn't be like this Lucas. I shouldnt be dreaming about you and Peyton. I should be dreaming about us. Or just you. But not her."

"Brooke, please. I could never forget you. I'm begging you dont do this. I dont thing I can handle another breakup with you. I want to be with you. I want to grow up with you and have kids and never be apart from you."

"Luke I love you I do, but I can't forgive you. So when this things over don't blow your composure." Brooke said quietly her voice getting raspy from fighting and holding back tears.

"Brooke," Lucas pleaded, "Please."

"I'm sorry Lucas, But I cant be the only person in this relationship. So go with Peyton now that I'm not hear to stop you." Brooke barely chocked out.

"No I dont want that!"

"Come on Lucas, How she feel?" Brooke said moving towards Lucas

"Stop it Brooke!" He fought putting his hands up taking steps back.

"And how does she taste when she's on your lips?"

"Brooke! Stop!"

"Come on Luke I'm giving you your out here be with her since its what you so despirately want."

"God damn it Brooke I love you! not Peyton, I dont know what I have to do to show you that but, Jesus this is getting rediculas. Why are you pushing me away like this?!" Lucas yelled matching Brookes volume and instensity.

Brooke turned her head to the side as she remembered a certain argument that almost sounded like this one she was having now.

_"It seems that ever since we've got back together you've just been waiting, waiting to push me away." Lucas spat at his girlfriend who was on the verge of tears standing right in front of him._

_"Oh great you kiss Peyton, again! And I'm pushing **you** away!" Brooke retorted._

"Lucas maybe you should leave." Brooke said quietly finally feeling defeated as a tear fell down her cheek.

Lucas looked around and closed his eyes as he too was trying to fight back tears, "Brooke."

"Lucas." Brooke asked pleading with the boy that she called her everything.

Luke inhaled deeply, swallowed his pride ans stated, "I'm not leaving. Not until we work this out."

Brooke looked up at him, "Lucas, its called a breakup because we're broken."

"So lets fix us."

"How? How are we going to fix this when all I think about is you and Peyton."

"I'm not letting you go." Luke realized he was probably putting up a winless fight because his words were never easier for him to say or her to second guess.

"Why not?" Brooke shrugged.

"Because I'm not strong enough to leave you alone, even though I've gotten the point that I should, and because I can't stand here looking at how much pain you're in and not want to take it all away. You've asked me to fight for you before, I'm fighting Brooke, and you've asked me to save you from everything, well here I am. I'm trying my hardest. Please dont push that away."

"You can live without me Lucas." Brooke stated as another tear fell from her eye.

"Yeah you're right, I can. But without you, I'm destined to be miserable." Lucas said taking a step towards Brooke.

Brooke looked up at lucas who was now only a footstep away from her, "But you've hurt me so bad Lucas, I dont think I can go through the pain any more.My heart cant handle anymore."

Lucas put his finger under her chin, "Dont worry, you wont have to go through anymore pain. I won't break your heart. I promise."

"Luke, I'm sorry but your promises don't mean anything to me anymore."

"So let me make that up to you."

Brooke looked away from Lucas as he put his hand on her face and pulled her closer towards him, "Inside I hope yo know that I'm dieing."

"So am I pretty girl."

"And one of these days your ambarassing speeches arent gonna mean anything anymore."

"I realize that, but thats ok, because I wont need to use these ambarassing speeches anymore. I'm not gonna take our relationship for granted anymore."

Brooke looked up at him, staring deeply into his watery blue eyes she knew he was trying his hardest. "Last chance Mr. Scott, then your out."

Lucas tilted his head, "Did you just refrence baseball?" he joked.

"Possibly."

"Its a good thing I kinda like baseball then," Lucas said pulling Brooke in for a passionate kiss that she gladly returned, "I'm really sorry about what I told her Brooke, and all the mean things I said to you about throwing that party." he told her while resting his forhead on hers both keeping their eyes closed.

"Lets just forget about that ok?" Brooke suggested.

"Deal."

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Brooke and Lucas woke up about 3 hours later to the sound of Brooke's cell phone ringing, they hadnt done anything except fall asleep in eachothers arms.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Hey Brooke, you need to get to the hospital quick, it's Haley, and I know you and Lucas are fighting but if you see him can you tell him to come too its an emergency." Natha said on the otherside of the line.

"Yeah Nate I'll tell him, is everything alright?" Brooke asked really worried for her pregnant best friend.

"Just get down here ok?" Nate said quickly before hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" Lucas asked with his head still burried in Brookes kneck.

She sat up in her bed, "Haley's in the Hospital we gotta go."

Lucas sat up quickly, "Well whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I dont know Lucas, all Nathan said was that I needed to find you and get to the hospital quick."

"Right, well then lets go." Lucas said quickly standing up grabbing Brooke's hand in the process, Brooke grabbed her keys and they were out the door in the next minute.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Tree Hill Hospital greeted by Nathan who angrily asked them, "What the hell took you so long man?"

Brooke hit Lucas aross his chest, "I told you that you should have let me drive," And then she embrased Nathan in a hug, "Sorry Nate, How's Haley is everything ok?"

* * *

_Ok I hope you liked it. bit of a cliff hanger at the end huh? I kinda used some lyrics from a song as their converstion. but I think it worked._

_please review!_

_xoxo, steph._


	4. Be Strong, Believe

Disclaimer: I dont own anything from One Tree Hill.

The title "The Last Something That Meant Anything" is a Mayday Parade song.

Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate it greatly! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A/N: i decided that i want Haley have twins so just so there isnt any confusion she is pregnant with twins

* * *

**_The Last Something That Meant Anything_**

****

**_Be Strong, Believe._**

"Brooke..Its Haley she, she.."Before Nathan could finish his sentence he burst into tears and Brooke pulled him into a hug rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"Its ok Nathan just tell me whats wrong ok." Brooke told him as her rested his head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Haley, she was walking down the stairs of the apartment carrying a pile of clothes to the car and she fell and I couldnt catch her, and," he let out another sob, "Brooke, what about the babies, what if the babis arent okay? What are we going to do?"

Brooke hugged him tighter, "Dont worry Nate we're right here and Haley is a fighter nothing is going to hapen to the babies ok? I promise, those babies are a James-Scott's, they'll fight you know that."

Lucas decided to leave Brooke to comfort his brother since she seemed to be doing such a good job, He walked to the cafeteria and got some coffee for Nathan knowing he could probably use it. He pulled out his cell phone and called some people to let them know about Haley.

"They're both boys did you know?" Nathan said pulling away from Brookes hug whiping the tear away from his eyes.

Brooke smiled a bit, her best friend was going to have two baby boys, or at least she hoped. She pulled Nathan towards a chair and made him sit down. She ran his hand through his hair, "Have the doctors told you anything yet?"

"No, They took her into surgery because she broke her wrist trying to catch herself I guess, They'll let me know everything once they are finished." Nathan said finally catching his breath calming down.

"Hey man, I got you some coffee, and I called my mom and... Peyton," Lucas gulped as Brooke looked up at him, "They are on their way." Nathan took the coffee from him and took a big sip then set it down on the table.

"Thanks Man, I think I'm gonna go walk around and clear my head. If the doctor comes call me please." Nathan said getting up looking around.

"Yeah oh course Nathan, we'll be right here." She nodded towards him, "I promise."

Nathan walked away down the hall and Brooke looked at Lucas shook her head a bit and sat down.

"Brooke, dont be mad ok she had to know." He pleaded sitting down next to her placing his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm not mad Lucas, its just. wounds are still fresh ok?" She turned towards him, "Sorry."

He moved her bangs out of her face placing them behind her ears, "For what pretty girl?"

"Everything, blowing up in your face about the whole Peyton thing, It's just Lucas, I dont think my heart can go through anougher breakup, especially with you." She told him placing her hand on his leg.

"Well who else are you dating that your heart cant afford to breakup with?" Lucas smirked at her.

"You know what I mean," She quickly answered back.

Chuckling a bit, "I know I was just joking babe, Just joking ok?" He leaned in for a kiss but they were broken up by very pregnant Karen rushing into the waiting room.

"Lucas, How is she? What have the doctor's said?" Karen said her voice shaky, "Oh hi Brooke."

"Hi Karen," Brooke stated standing up hugging her boyfriends mother, "Have a seat," She held out her hand towards the chair that she had been sitting in.

"Thanks," she turned towards her son, "Well?"

"She has a broken wrist and she's in surgery for that right now, but we dont know anything about the babies." he told her.

Karen held her hand to her mouth visibly scared by the whole situation. Haley was like a second child to her, well third if you counted the baby she still hadnt delivered yet. She didnt want to begin to think about how hurt she was, "How's Nathan?"

"He's not to good. He's taking a walk right now to clear his head." Lucas answered, "Mom can i get you anything you know this cant be good for he baby you stressing out like this."

"Well what do you expect Lucas, Haley is in surgery right now and she's pregnant. Did you expect me to be happy go lucky about this?" she snapped back.

"Mom-" Before Lucas could finish his sentence Peyton showed up frantically looking around.

"Oh, my gosh Lucas how is she?" Haley asked pulling Lucas into a hug.

Lucas trying his hardest tonot return the hug just answered her plainly, "She's gonna be fine we hope. She's in surgery right now for a broken wrist but, we dont know anything about the twins yet."

"Oh my god what happened?" Peyton asked pulling away from the hug finally noticing who was behind Luke, "Oh, Hi Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes and before walking away kissed Lucas on the cheek and told him, "I'm gonna go look for Nate."

Lucas looked down knowing full well that Peyton thought they were broken up after the fight. He was sure Haley had told her something. There was an awkward silence which Peyton finally broke, "You guys fixed things?"

"Yeah we did. Just earlier today." Lucas said rubbing his head looking up towards the blonde.

Peyton opened her eyes widely realizing that her chance with Lucas had quickly faded away, "Oh, Thats.. Im happy for you." She finally pulled her self to say.

Lucas shook his head, "Why did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't, you know what I'm talking about Peyton." Lucas fired back.

"I thought she should know thats all." Peyton said defensivly a bit taken a back b the tone Lucas was using with her.

"You decided to be 'honest' with her again? oh, because that worked so well the last time." Peyton tried to object, "No Peyton, I had to fight like hell to win Brooke back after the State championship. It broke my heart into peices after she told me to go to you. And I realized that night that Brooke was a better person then I thought she was. I tried being with you, But that didnt work out Peyt. So just leave us alone. OK? You and I are never going to be together, I love Brooke. I wanna be with her not you. And I'm sorry that's so harsh but it has to be said." Lucas fired at her breathing heavily.

"But you said if you were'nt with her that you'd be with me. And we wre good together you know we were. and then you just left you just went back to Brooke." Peyton argued.

"Peyton I was in a dark place when I told you those things. The whole school shooting just shook me up real bad and Im sorry that I mixed you up but, Brooke is, She's everything to me. And I'm not gonna lose that. Not again." Lucas said turning around and walking away from Peyton leaving her standing there.

Peyton looked towards Karen who listened to the entire conversation since she was sitting right there. She waved lightly at Lucas's mom who waved back.

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Brooke walked down the hall and found Nathan looking at all the newborn babies. She walked up behind him and rubbed his back, "Hey buddy, how you doing?"

Nathan didnt stop looking at the babies in the window but answered slowly as if really thinking about his answer, "I just want to be able to hold my sons. I dont want to lose them. Not before I get to see them. Not ever."

Brooke grabbed Nathan so that he was facing her, "Hey, your going to get to hold him, you're going to get to spend all the time in the world with them. ok?"

Nathan didnt say anything but nodded and turned towards the newborns again. Brooke did the same and after about 5 minutes of silence Nathan spoke, "You know when Haley told me I was going to be a father I freaked out. I mean growing up with Dan as my dad who wouldnt, it scared the crap out of me knowing that i was going to be responsible for another life. And when Haley told me it was going to be a boy and there were two of them I freaked out even more. I was almost positive that I'd turn into Dan. One night Haley and I were at the Rivercourt and we were talking about how challanging it was going to be raising a son right out of high school but Haley said something to me, and I'll never forget what she said, She told me 'Nathan, youre the love of my life and I knew just by the fact that Lucas was intimidated by you when I started tutoring you that you'd be something special.' I can't tell you why that made me realize that everything was going to be alright but it did. I guess because Lucas was this huge person in her life and she recognized how terrified I might have made him, and she recognized it as something good. So it made me feel invincible. Like I could do anything and it would be fine becuase she had this enormous amount of confindene in me from day one. So I knew from that moment that I'd be okay That we are in love and things would be fine. And they were," Nathan caught himself, "Well they still are if this baby pulls through."

Brooke looked up at the younger Scott brother and saw a tear fall from his eye. "Haley was right you know. I don think you guys would have lasted if Luke actually liked you, I mean their friendship was put on hold because of your relationship. She faught like hell for you, and you did the same for her and right now her and your unborn sons are fighting like hell so you can meet them. And dont worry you will." Brooke said looking into his blue eyes.

"I hope your right Brooke," He unfolded his arms and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, "so whats up with you and Lucas anyways?"

"Oh you know us. We got back together. But this is his final try I dont think I can go through another breakup."

"Eh well, 4th time might be the charm."

"Actually this is the 5th." Brooke corrected him, "We broke up after I found out her cheated on me with Peyton the first time,then after I slept with Chris even though we technically werent dating, then after your second wedding, then after graduation."

Nathan threw his head back, "Wow, you guys are like... Horrible."

Brooke smacked Nathan across his chest, "Shut up."

"But seriously Brooke did you notice that Peyton was the cause of 3 of those breakups?" Nathan questioned.

Brooke just nodded her head, "Yeah I know, but she's my best friend I cant just cut her out. things are so much easier when we're friends."

"True, but you got to ask yourself which is more important your relationship with Lucas or relationship with Peyton?" Nathan told her.

"I think I just have to smack some sense into Lucas so that he doesnt go mess around with her." Brooke said plainly.

"Oh can I do it please." Nathan laughed.

"Sure Nate." Brooke laughed with him.

Their little moment was interuppted by Lucas running to them, "Hey Nate Hales is out of surgery the doctor wants to talk to you." Nathan ran off quickly Brooke and Lucas following him.

Nathan quikly got to the waiting room where he found Haley's doctor waiting with a clip board in his hand.

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor questioned as Nathan approached him.

Nathan nodded catching his breath, "Yes sir, how's my wife?"

"Well, Mr. Scott as you know she suffered from a broken wrist and she took and nasty blow to the head we were able to fix her broken wrist and she'll have to be in a cast for a while, but your wife slipped into a coma, altough we're sure she'll wake up but don't worry, the triplets are fine, for now but we still want to monitor youre wife just to be sure. you can go in and see her if you'd like"

Nathan shook his head and looked at the doctor with a puzzled expresion, "Triplets?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir I thought you knew, Mrs. Scott is pregnant with triplets."

"No but we've been to numerous doctor appointments and she's 7 months how did we not know she was haveing triplets?"

"Well Mr. Scott that sometimes happenens, sometimes one of the babies is hiddin and you can't see it and it also happens that you lose the heartbeat since there are already two. It just gets hard to hear it you understnad."

Nathan blinked, "I understand, what room is she in? and can I bring my family with me?"

"Room 344, and she can only have one visitor at a time."

Nathan nodded, "Thank you sir." He turned around and walked towards Lucas, Brooke, Karen, and Peyton.

"Nate, whats up man?" Lucas asked putting his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Hows Haley?"

"She's Pregnant," Nathan said crypticly.

"Nate hunny we know she's prenant," Karen said quickly wnatng to know how Haley was.

"No, She's Pregnant with Triplets." Nathan cleared up th confusion.

"Triplets?! No way!" Brooke yelled, "Oh my gosh are they all ok?"

"Yeah, well Haley is in a coma but the doctor said that she should wake up soon. But I cant believe I'm going to have three kids."

"Well cam we go see her?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, one at a time. Brooke you can go after me ok?" Nathan said turning around walking towards his wife's room.

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Nathan walked into his wife's room and saw her hooked up to all of the machines and almost started crying again. he rushed over to Haleys side and immediately kissed her forehead then moved down to her stomach and placed a light kiss on her belly, "Hi babies, Daddy is here for you ok? You too Hale's I'm right here, But I need you to open you're eyes so that I can tell you we're going to have triplets, three babies Hales. Can you believe that? Baby you scared me half to death youre never walking down those stairs again I am going to carry you every single time because I love you so much that I couldnt bare the idea of losing you."

Nathan talked to Haley for about 10 more minutes then finally let Brooke come in.

Brooke felt a tear run down her cheek at the sight of her best friend. She sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed Haley's hand. "Hey tutor-mom. How you doing? You know you have me really scared that you're not going to wake up and that we arent going to see the beautiful babies inside you. Haley you're going to have triplets. How fun is that huh? And when Nathan gets drafted into the NBA we can go on massive shopping spree's with all his money and we're going to spoil these children rotten." Brooke tried to catch her breath as she was bawling at this point. "I really need you to wake up Hales because if you dont wake up then...then my baby wont have an awesome aunt to be there for them. So I need you to open your eyes and get better because Haley I'm pregnant, and I'm gonna have a baby and I need someone here to help me because I'm freaking out and when I tell Lucas I know he's going to freak out and you have to be here to calm us down ok? So please Haley wake up for Tigger." Brooke let her last tear fall and she got up kissed Haley on the forehead and exited the room.

* * *

**_A/N: so i guess that clears up everything with Brooke maybe being pregnant. I hope you like it. I tried making it longer since it had been a while since I updated, sorry bout that btw, _a new UD should be coming soon. I hope you liked the Brathan scene.**

**Read and Review please!! the more reviews the quicker the udates:)**


	5. Keep Breathing, My Angel

Disclaimer: i sadly Do not own anything from OTH. and the title is a mayday parade song.

side note here: Lucas doesn't have HCM. i don't know if i'I've mentioned him having it before but he doesn't.

* * *

**_The Last Something That Meant Anything_**

**_Keep Breathing, My Angel_**

It had been two days since Haley had slipped in to a coma after her accident. Nathan hadn't left the hospital hoping that she would wake up, Brooke spent her day at the hospital only leaving at night to sleep, Lucas did the same. Peyton not wanting to be around the reunited Brucas went home and told Karen to call her if there was any change in Haley. Nathan thought that he should probably call Haley's parents or her sisters to let them know how she was, but that meant that he would have to tell them what happened first. Nathan spent his days clutching tightly on his wifes motionless hand, looking at her picturing the accident and how it could have been prevented. He hadn't given a thought as to what was going to happen now with college. He, like Lucas, had been accepted to Duke, both were offered scholarships to play basketball that they gladly accepted. Right now he didn't care much for basketball, all he cared about was getting his wife and unborn children home where he'd never let them out of his site.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" Karen asked breaking the silence, placing a hand on his back. "The doctor's said they think she might wake up today."

"The said that yesterday too." He replied emotionless.

"I know honey, but maybe you should go home and sleep take a shower? I'll sit here and watch her just like you're doing now and I promise if there are any changes I'll call you immediately." Karen almost pleaded.

without taking his eyes off of Haley always staring in the exact place he replied, "No I..I cant leave her like this. She needs me here. She could wake up and I know she'd be upset if I wasn't here and that cant be good for my son's" he tried reasoning with her.

"Nathan, you aren't helping yourself like this. You need to shower, sleep, and eat."

"I ate some jello that Brooke brought up from the cafeteria earlier and I washed my face yesterday, I think I am good thank you." He replied not intending the response to sound harsh.

"Well if that isn't the stubborn trait that you and your brother share," Karen chuckled at his answer, "but you need to eat something Nathan, more then Jello."

"I can't leave her Karen. She needs me more then ever right now." Nathan responded still not taking his eyes off of his wife.

"Ok, well can I at least get Lucas to go get you a change of clothes, your Ipod? I'll bring you some food from the cafe if you'd like?" Karen tried.

"No thank you Karen, I think I'll be alright." He stated plainly.

"Alright, but if you need anything, anything at all, call me please son." Karen said while bending down to place a kiss on the top of his head.

"I will." He stated as she walked out of the door. He gripped Haley's hand a bit tighter, "Haley please, you have to wake up now, you're really scaring me here. Please?" Nathan put his head down and rested it on the bed never releasing the motionless had he held and quietly let himself drift off to sleep.

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Brooke rested her head on Lucas' shoulder and didn't say a word while her boyfriend sat there watching sports center. "How long?"

Lucas looked down at her not knowing that she was awake, "What do you mean?"

"Til you leave me?" Brooke asked.

"What? Brooke I'm not going to leave you. Are you crazy?" Lucas told her passionatly as he was shocked by her question.

"For Duke? How long til you leave me for Duke?" Brooke asked making herself more clear then she previously had.

Lucas took a deep breath realizing now why Brooke had an uneasiness in her voice while asking the question, "about a month and a half, babe can we not talk about his here?"

Not removing head from his chest Brooke nodded, "yeah, but when we do talk about it, I have something to tell you."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows putting a questioning look on his face, "Oh yeah? Is it bad?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

Brooke just shrugged, "I don't know, It just depends on how you take the news, But like you said lets not talk about it here. When Haley wakes up and we aren't stressing about her, we'll talk ok?"

"Brooke, If you need-"

"Later Luke, I promise." Brooke cut him off midsentence.

Lucas tok the hint and softly placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Ok, and what ever it is, I'm sure everything will be fine pretty girl."

Upon hearing this Brooke closed her eyes tightly hoping that his words were correct. She knew that she loved Lucas with all of her heart but she didnt know if that was enough for them to pull through this ordeal. It was going to be on of the hardest things she'd ever have to do and she wasn't sure if she was prepared for it. Brooke picked her head up to ask, "Luke, You think that we could last thr-" But was cut off by Nathan coming running into the waiting room.

"She's awake!" He said through a huge smile reassuring Brooke that good things were to come.

"Oh my gosh thats great, can we see her?" Lucas asked standing up to face his brother.

"Well yeah, but in a little bit. She's getting checked out by the doctor." Nathan said still smiling.

Brooke jumped up and gave him a hug, "See Nate, I told you everything was going to be ok."

Nate gladly returned the hug to Brooke who had been very supportive of the situation, "I know Broke, I was just scared."

Brooke nodded, "I know, I'm really glad she's ok."

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott? You can go in and see your wife now if you's like." The doctor said while he briefly entered the room only to inform Nathan he could go see Haley.

"Thank you so much!" Nathan yelled at him, motioning Brooke and Lucas to follow him.

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Brooke entered Haley's room to find a wide awake blonde staring at her. she rushed over to her pushing Nathan out of the way, "Oh my Lord Haley, don't you ever **ever** scare me like that again!" She said hugging Haley, "What in the world would I do with two brooding Scott brothers to take care of?! Who would I tell all my deepest darkest secrets too? Who would take me vintage shopping if my dad ever lost all his money again? Who would be there for me when I have my-"

"I get it Brooke." Haley said lightly hitting her best friends back.

Brooke pulled out of the hug, "I missed you so much tutor-girl," Brooke said sincerly almost bringing a tear to Haley's eye.

"Yeah well, I'm getting my own washing machine up at Duke. No more of this whole community stuff. I mean I'd be in there all the time with three babies that are only 3 months away from being born!" Haley said with excitement, "How crazy is that?! I guess the accident was a blessing in disguise or else we'd be so unprepared. Not enough clothes or diapers or beds, oh my gosh we have to buy another bed, another car seat, wait, we're going to need a bigger car! An SUV maybe?! But how are we going to afford gas and diapers?! Nathan thank god you got a full ride, what are we going to do? Oh my gosh we're going to be drowning in dept." Haley started panicing while Lucas along with Brooke stood there shaking their heads laughing, Nathan on the the other hand was freaking out as much as Haley was.

"What the hell are you guys laughing at?" Nathan asked franticly

"Well one, Haley your a genuis and you too got a full ride to Duke, as well as Stanford, as well as Princeton, and-" Brooke was quickly cut off.

"OK, to the point?!" Haley quickly added.

"The point is, you'll have enough money for everything, you have an awesome family by your side, and there is no way that we'd ever let anything like money, which by the way my dad wont lose his money again, so you always have me and Luke. What more do you need?" Brooke told her friend reassuringly.

Haley looked away from Brooke and looked towards Nathan, "Yeah, I guess you're right, I still can't believe I'm going to have three babies! I mean I knew that me being this fat was abnormal I just figured that the babies we're being born with a basketball in their hands or something."

"What? Haley thats not possible." Lucas chimed in as everyone chuckled at Haley's attempt to make a joke.

"Well, no but still." Haley said.

"Yeah Lucas, irregardless if thats possible Haley was just saying that she thought her babies we're going to be born with big heads," Brooke said looking up towards Lucas making him laugh.

"Ok first of all irregardless isnt a word, second of all I was not trying to say that!" Haley said.

Brooke quickly held up her hand in protest, "irregardless if irregardless isnt a word, Tutor-girl," she said, her statement dripping with the classic Brooke Davis sarcasim, "you dont have to lie about the fact that you thought you're babies were gonna have big heads. At least they would have gotten that from Nathan and not you."

"HEY! I dont have a big head!" Nathan quickly objected.

"Oh honey, yes you do, no one has just ever had the heart to tell you." Brooke said in a soft baby voice to Nathan.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to Haley, "Oh baby, I dont think you have a big head I swear."

"Well as cute as this whole big head nonsence is Brooke and I have to go," Lucas said interupting ll the fun.

"Oh no Lucas please don't go!" Haley pleaded.

"Yeah Broody, come on don't be a fun-sucker!" Brooke added sticking her tongue out at him.

Luke reached for Her waist, "No visiting hours end at 9 and it's 9:45."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Come on Luke where's you're dangerous side?"

Lucas acted as though he was deep in though, "hmm, I must have left it at home. Come on Brooke that nurse has walked by the room like 8 times giving me crazy eye's and she had a needle in her hands, you know how much I hate needles."

"Oh, god yes, I sat next to you and held you're hand when I made you get that tattoo I remember," Brooke said almost hoping Lucas would get embarassed. She turned to Haley, "Well tutor-mom-to-be-of-three Broody boy and I are gonna head out of here. I'll come by in the morning. I'm so glad you're awake Hales." Brooke said gently squeezing the blondes arm.

Haley reached up and grabbed herforearm, "Thanks for staying here Brooke, Nathan told me how helpful you've been. You too Luke."

"Well it was our please," Lucas said as he walked around Brooke and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek, "We'll talk to you later guys."

"Bye."

"And stay away from stairs!" Brooke added as she was already outside of the door.

oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth**oth

Lucas unlocked the door to his room and pulled Brooke inside meeting her mouth with his. Brooke was a bit caught off gaurd by this and pushed him away, "Luke come on, I'm tired."

Lucas looked at her dissapointedly but quickly changed his additude and kissed her forehead, "Ok Pretty Girl."

Brooke walked over to Lucas' closet Making him tilt his head in curiosty, "Where is it?!" She asked throwing clothes everywhere.

"Where is wha- Oh That." He walked over to his dress and opend the third drawer from the bottom and pulled out his grey 'Keith's bodyshop' hoodie and handed it to her.

"Thanks Broody." Brooke thanked him with a kiss and started walking towards the door. but was stopped when Lucas called her name when She reached the door.

"Hey Brooke, you think you can stay here tonight?"

She let out an exauhsted sigh, "Lucas, I really dont want to have sex right now, wow i never thought i'd hear myself say that, but thats not the point, I'm tired and just wanna go home and laydown."

"Brooke we dont have to have sex, I just want to lay here and hold you."Lucas said reassuring his tired girlfriend that he wouldnt try anything.

"Thats it?"

"Thats it."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Brooke walked over and Layed down on his bed, "Good because I'm to tired to drive home anyways."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, there it is! I wanted to make it longer but i'm tired and really wanted to get this chapter up. Please tell me what you think!! I appreciate review grately:) I'll try and mke the next chapter longer then usual :)**

**thanks to everyone who review the last chapter!**

**read and review!!**


	6. The Girl Behind The Red Door

_Disclaimer: same as always I do not own OTH. shucks._

_title: "The last something that meant anything" by Mayday Parade_

* * *

_**The Last Something That Meant Anything**_

**_The Girl Behind The Red Door_**

Lucas woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare scared that his dream had infact been reality, instead her woke to find his burnette girlfriend peacefully sleeping in his favorite grey sweatshirt. He let out a deep sigh and quickly put a smile on his face. He moved the hair out of her face then proceded to wrap his arm around her waist, facing her, and he slowly fell back asleep with her image plastered in his mind as he dreamt.

"Lucas," Brooke softly whispered into his ear, "Hey Broody wake up."

"Huh?" Luke asked half asleep.

"Babe, I have to go."

"Brooke, you know where the bathroom is." Luke responded not fully thinking about her previous statement.

Brooke let out a little laugh, "No that's not what I meant, I mean I have to leave, I have to go back to Rachel's."

Upon hearing this Lucas woke up fully and lifted himself up, resting on his elbo's, "Why?"

"why? what do you mean why?"

"I mean why can't you just stay here, Rachel just got back into town you dont think she wants her peace and quiet."

"No, considering she already sent me death threats because she had to get Mouth to go pick her up. Babe I'm sorry but I really have to go." Brooke leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Lucas' mouth, "I'll miss you."

"Then dont leave," Lucas said before he pulled her in for another small, but passionate kiss.

"No I really have to go, Luke. Please, you're not makeing this easy." Brooke said in between the kisses that Lucas continuously planted on her lips, neck, and anywhere else he could think of.

"Ok fine if you insist, but we still have to talk remember." he finally stopped kissing her as she got up, gathered her stuff and walk to the door.

"I know," Brooke answered softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl."

* * *

"Hey backstabbing best friend- oh wait, Ex-best friend." Brooke shot at Peyton upon arriving at the river court, "So what is up with this _secret_ meeting that you had to wake me up at 9 in the morning and pull me away from my **Boyfriend**." she asked making sure to fully emphasize the last word. 

Peyton listened to Brooke's harsh words and just looked at the floor, "I thought that maybe we could, I dont know patch things up?"

"Im sorry youwantmetopunchyouintheface what?" Brooke shot back.

"Brooke, Come one why are you being like this? You forgave him! how come you cant forgive me?" Peyton pleaded.

Brooke didnt know what to say, Peyton had a point. Brooke had always found it in her heart to forgive Lucas but when it came to Peyton she couldn't, even though she wanted to do so so bad. "Peyton, you hurt me way to much, I am just trying to avoid you doing it again."

"So you go back with him, oh real smart. Brooke! He can always cheat on you, even if its not with me, he can do it. And how do you think you're going to keep an eye on him while he's at Duke and you're at The Art Institute of New York huh? You can't. That's why your so scared huh? you wanna wrap him around the pretty little finger of yours before he goes off and becomes Mr. Hot-Shot with his little brother? Or maybe you're hiding something. and you don't want to get hurt when he leaves you again." Peyton argued.

"You must be back on drugs blondie, because you dont know what the hell your talking about," Brooke snapped adding insult to injury.

"I know you got accepted Brooke, and I know that going to that school has been you're dream for oh, I dont know that past TEN years that I have known you!" Peyton yelled. "So have you told Lucas yet? Or did you leave that part out when you guys made up."

"You know what Peyton, I am sick and tired of you're shit. What I do or do not tell _MY _boyfriend is my business so why don't you keep your crack-whore nose out of it." Brooke retorted turning quickly on her heels walking back to her car.

"You're scared! You know that. You wouldn't have come if you didnt think that we could work things out so that you'd finally have a shoulder to cry on again." Peyton yelled walking after her.

"Why don't you just go back to the cemetary, oh and while your there say hi to Mom 1 and 2 for me." Brooke snapped clicking her car to turn the alarm off.

"Well at least my mom cared enough for me to look after me, the last time you're parents saw you you were in diapers!" Peyton yelled at Brooke as she still continued to walk away.

"You wanna re-think that last statement because last time I checked your mom didnt want you, hence the reason you have 2 dead moms!" Brooke said calmly finally stomping and turning around to face Peyton since she had already reached her car.

"You bitch." Peyton said punching Brooke in her right eye.

Brooke fell up against her car outraged at Peyton hitting her, "Oh it's on Blondie." Brooke said tackling Peyton on the floor Brooke slapped Peyton," That is for kissing Lucas," she slapped her again, "That is for telling me you like him," She slapped her again, "That's for kissing him again," and she pulled her arm back ready to punch the lights out of her former friend when a familure hand grabbed her wrist.

"What's going on here? Brooke? Peyton!? What the hell has gotten into you two?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her." Brooke pointed toPeyton who was was stil on the floor, "She's the one who cant keep her grubby hand's off of my boyfriend!"

"What the- thats why you guys are fighting?! Over Lucas?" He looked over to Peyton, "Why doesnt that surprise me? Listen you two aren't in High School anymore so you need to stop acting like kids and get over all the crap you have between the two of you."

"What ever." Peyton said standing up and walking away.

Nathan turned to Brooke, "Does Luke know you're out here? Because I don't think he'd be pretty happy."

"Yeah because that's a great topic starter in the morning 'Hi Luke, Bye Luke I'm gonna go beat the crap out of Peyton' It doesn't exactly fit Nate. Besides shouldn't you be at the hospital taking care of your wife?" Brooke said dusting her clothes off as she leaned up against her car.

"No she got-"

"I have a head ache." Brooke interupted earning a glare from Nathan, "Oh right sorry, continue."

"No she got discharged this morning." He finished his earlier sentence.

"Oh, makes sense." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders, "You wont tell him will you?"

"Are you kidding me? Brooke! I have to tell him What kind of brother would I be if I kept this from him?" Nathan asked shocked at her request.

"The same brother that soaked his clothes when he first got onto the team, stole his wallet, dumped him in mud out in the middle of no where, and also the same brother that went after his best friend just to piss him off." Brooke angrily tried arguing with the tall Scott Brother.

"Yeah well too bad I'm not that Brother, you must be looking for one of Dan Scott's sons'. Now come on Rocky let's go get some Ice on that eye before it gets ugly." Nathan said pushing Brooke into the passenger seat of her car as he hoped into the front seat and drove off.

* * *

"Hey Hales, I'm home! Oh and I brought Tree Hill's next boxing champion with me!" Nathan yelled as Brooke shot him a 'I am going to kill you' glare. 

Haley walked out of the bedroom, "You brought wh- Oh hey Brooke. What the hell happened to your eye?" Haley said concerned for her friend as she walked over and grabbed her hand leading her over to the couch.

"Peyton happened." Brooke mumbled.

"You fought with Peyton, Luke is going to kill you!"

"Thanks traitor-girl, you dont think I know that it's just... Ugh she made me sooooo Mad! I just wanna go up to her and sl-" Brooke was quickly stopped as Haley put an ice bag to her eye.

"Well Rocky, I hope you learned your lesson." Haley's motherly side said, "And dont call me traitor-girl."

"What ever. How's my eye?" Brooke asked.

"Ugly." Haley responded.

"Hey not that much of a difference from before." Nathan sarcasticlly added.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled in Brooke's defence as the Dark headed girl got up and walked over towards him. Haley quickly jumped up and grabbed her.

"It was a joke!" Nathan said deffensivly. "I swear, Brooke you're beautiful. I'm sorry."

"Yeah I think we have visual evidence of how beautiful you think she is now can we please get back to the topic at hand." Haley said throwing in the comment about the 'sex tape' just to make him uncomfortable enough to leave the room, which he did.

"Hales, what am I going to do?" Brooke asked softly.

"I don't know Brookie, I dont think Lucas will be that mad."

"Are you kidding me he's going to have a freaking cow. And on top of all that I have so many decisions about my living arrangements, my parents want me to go live with them since i graduated, college, the baby, and-" Brooke said all in one breath almost letting that last one slip.

"Whoah there turbo, slow your role kid. Baby?" Haley asked.

"Oh, Yeah did I say that outloud? let's just forget that last thing yeah?" Brooke said throwing her hands up, "Anyways I better get going bye Haley Thanks for the ice." Brooke said standing up only to be stopped by an angry Haley.

"What baby?" Haley questioned.

Brooke dropped her shoulders and held her hands up to her stomach, she inhaled deeply and as she was about to speak the sound stuck in her throat.

"Oh my gosh- Brooke. How long have you known?" Haley said taking the hint that it was her's.

"A month-ish." Brooke sadly stated sitting back down on the couch.

"Well have you told Lucas?"

Brooke looked up at Haley, "What do you think?"

"Oh duh, stupid question. Brooke, you have to tell him." Haley said rubbing her friends back.

"Ok Haley How do you want me to do that? How do you want me to tell him that his life is over?" as a tear feel down her cheek.

Haley quickly pulled Brooke into a hug, "Oh honey, is that what you think? You think Lucas is going to be mad? Look at me and Nathan we're going to have three children, hopefully you're only pregnant with one and it wont be as difficult."

"Haley you dont understand," Brooke said through her sobs as she pulled away from Haley's hug, "I can't raise this child, or these whatever, by myself."

Haley shook her head, "Don't worry Brooke, you're not going to be by yourself, you have me and Nathan and Lucas and Rachel, Karen, Peyton, ok maybe not Peyton, but regardless you have friends. You're not alone in this we are all here for you." She said confidently trying to reassure her friend who was scared beyond belief.

"No Haley I wont have all of you, you'll all be off at Duke or USC or M...MT...MT-"

"MIT?"

"Whatever, my point is you'll all be where I wont." Brooke finished.

"Wait, I thought you got accepted to Duke?"

Brooke looked her friend in the eyes with a questioning look that Haley couldnt read.

"Brooke, did you get into Duke or not?"

* * *

Brooke turned off the engine to her powder blue Beetle and rested her head on the steering wheel. While she sat there all she could think to herself was "_How are you going to get yourself out of this one B. Davis?"_ After about 5 min of sitting in absolute silence Brooke gathered her stuff and got out of her car. She got to the door and found that her keys no longer opened the door, "Damn it. You could have told me you were changing the locks Rachel." Brooke took out her cell phone and called the red head. 

"Hello?"

"Hey whore how come my keys dont work?"

"Oh, About thatt, my parents sold the house."

"Your parents did what?!" Brooke yelled into her phone, "Where the hell am I supposed to stay now that I officially hate Peyton, who by the way gave me a black eye." She spat into the receiver making the latter part more intensified then the first.

Rachel laughed, "Wait Peyton kicked your ass...again?! Oh my gosh Hell really can freeze over!"

"What? No she did not kick my ass again and she never kicked it in the first place so there would be no 'again.' you should see her face I think if Nathan hadn't broken the two of us up it would have been World War IV."

"World War III."

"Whatever, Why did your parents sell the house!" Brooke yelled into the reciever...again. This time stomping her foot on the floor like an angry 3 year old child.

"Because aparently that one wasn't big enough, They bought some other one. Its ok. But it has a red door which is kind of creepy. I might want to paint over that when they decide to go on vacation. You might wanna come and claim your room, they know that you're staying here til college and want you to have your own room so you might wanna come look around."

Brooke had a shocked look on her face and didnt know what to tell Rachel as she realized that her parents had just bought her childhood home, "Um, uh- ok yeah I'll be right there."

"Kay let me go outside and lok at the street address." Rahcel said getting up from the couch in the living room.

"Oh don't worry about it I know where it is, trust me." Brooke said as she started walking back towards her car.

"Ok well then I guess I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah in a bit." And she hung up the phone still to shocked to know if she was happy about being able to be the girl behind the red door again or angry because Rachel too would be that girl, this time she was the red head behind the red door altough Brooke thought that didn't sound as good.

* * *

Brooke pulled up to her old house and just stared at it. She hadnt realized how much she missed it over the last year and a half. She walked up to the door and before she could knock Rachel opened it. "Hey slut what took you so long?" 

"How nice to see you too bitch." Brooke quickly changed her appearance from questioning to cheery. "So your parents are here then huh?"

"Oh no They're in California," Rachel said shrugging her shoulders walking back over to the couch and un muting the television.

Brooke let out a laugh, "Just like that huh? What have they even officially bought the house?"

"Oh yeah turns out they bought it like... A year and a half ago They were just waitning to funish it and stuff before kicking me out of the old house."

"Wait you werent even here that long ago." Brooke said to Rachel with one raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I lived here when I was little I grew up in the house."

"I think I would have remember and orca whale walking around Tree Hill."

"Nah I was home schooled." Rachel said shrugging off Brooke's "fat" comment changing the channel on the TV.

"Hu, explains alot. Anyways I already know which room I want. It's towards the back has a bathroom, walk in closet and a door leading to the side of the house." Brooke explained her old room.

"What are you psychic? You havent even looked around." Rachel said looking up curiously at Brooke.

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't need to. I spent 17 years of my life in this house. I know it like the back of my hand."

Rachel jumped off the couch, "Wait a minute, This is your old house?!" Rachel asked excitedly and Brooke just nodded her head, "wow, That makes a lot of sense, Red Door. blah blah, Thats wierd. So its like your living in my house, but its your house."

"Wow... haha that is soo true." Brooke said dropping her stuff and throwing herself down on the couch, "I really missed this place. Luke will be excited to know that he can paint his door another color now." She released with a laugh.

"Oh yeah how are you guys anyways? I mean obviously youre together because you're wearing that sweat shirt but how are you guys?" Rachel asked as she rested her head on the couch looking towards Brooke.

Brooke just sat there comfortably looking up towards the cieling, "We're good, for now. But I have a feeling that things aren't going to be so pretty coming up soon."

"Why you're not pregnant are you?!" Rachel asked sarcasticly.

Brooke didnt say yes, but she didnt say no either, instead she just lightly hit rachel with the back of her hand. Then she got up off of the couch and walked towards her old, new again room.

"Where you going Fat Ass?!" Rachel yelled at Brooke who was about to turn the corner.

"To sleep. I feel like an elephant is sitting on my head." Brooke said as she walked down the hall.

"Well take an asprin or something," Rachel yelled at her roommate, "Oh and put some ice on your face it looks like you got hit with a fast ball!"

"More like a fat ball," Brooke mumbled to herself as she reached the door to her room. She took a deep breath as all the memories, painful and happy came rushing back to her. She remembered telling Lucas that she wasn't pregnant, she remembered the many times the her and Felix had been together in the room, and she remembered her parents writing her a note saying she no longer had a bed to sleep on, but one would arrive soon. She opened the door to find a California king sized matress right where her old one used to be. She had a dresser and a LCD flat screen TV already attached to the wall but she didnt care she just un did the bed and climbed in ready for sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: First of all, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. you guys keep me going. Also I'm taking any suggestions on where you might want things to go I already have an idea but if you think something should happen I'll try and tie it in there. I'm going to try and get the next UD in by tomorro or sunday hopefully!_**

**_Well i hope that you liked this chapter please please please Read and Review!! it makes UD's faster._**

**_xoxo Steph_**


	7. Saving Me

Disclaimer: I dont own OTH

Title is a mayday parade song.

* * *

**_The Last Something That Meant Anything_**

**_Saving Me_**

Brooke woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was Lucas. she reluctnatly picked it up. She wanted to talk to him but her headache had gotten worst and she wanted to go back to sleep, "Hey baby."

"Brooke where the hell are you? I went to Rachel's house and some old guy answered and said that if I ever came back he'd shoot me." Lucas told his girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah her parents sold the house." She stated plainly looking around her room for a remote to the TV, she found it on the dresser that happened to be all the way across the room, she decided that she wasn't going to get up and get it.

"Her parents sold the house?! So where are you?" Lucas asked concerned for his girlfriends well being.

"Well Broody, it seems as though I am the girl behind the red door again."

Lucas went to say something but no words came out, instead he tilted his head a bit and thought about what Brooke had just said before finally answering, "Wait, does that mean that you're in your old house again?"

Brooke let out a yawn and nodded her head as if Lucas could see her, "Yep, apparently her parents bought the house from my parents. Talk about irony."

"Yeah, well then can I come see you?" Lucas said walking pulling his car to a stop outside of Brooke's old house. He got out of his car and walked towards the red door that Brooke loved so much.

"sure, but i have to warn you I don't look pretty right now." Brooke said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Of course you look pretty you always look pretty, So did you claim your old room or did Rachel beat you to it?" Lucas asked as he stood in the same position just looking up at the door not sure if he should knock or just go in like he had gotten so used to doing with that house since Brooke's parents were never home.

"Same room, I think Rachel got my parents old room." Brooke told Lucas who immediatly walked to the left side of the house where Brooke's side door was.

"Ok well I'll be by soon, Leave the door open yeah?"

"Ok Broody, Its open I think, I'm laying in bed and don't really feel like getting up to check."

"Brooke its 5 o'clock in the afternoon why are you in bed? and more importantly can i join you?" Lucas asked playfully.

"Well Lucas Scott I guess that depends on how much you love me." Brooke said playing back.

Lucas opened he door to Brookes room not making a sound, "I love you more then anything Pretty Girl." Lucas said with a huge smile across his face.

Brook jumped up as she heard his voice in her room she looked towards him and immediatly got out of bed and jumped into his arms passionatly kissing him. He gladly returned the kiss. When Brooke finally pulled away she quickly burried her head in Lucas' chest. He thought it was odd and tried pickering her head up but she resissted, "Brooke," he said getting worried that something was wrong, "Hey whats going on?"

Brooke never taking her head off his chest just simply asked, "Promise you won't be mad at me?"

Lucas shook his head and laughed, "Why would I be mad Brooke?"

She finally pulled her head away and let lucas look at her new black eye, "Brooke! What the hell happened?!"

"I ran into a door?" she offered as a reason but when Lucas shook his head not accepting the answer she just changed it, "Ok ok, the door ran into me." she said pulling her shoulders up.

"Brooke." Lucas said sternly.

She dropped her shoulders, "Ok I'll tell you but you're going to hate me Luke I know you will." she said walking away from him and to her bed so that she could sit down.

Lucas just laughed a bit, "Brooke, I promise i won't hate you, Unless what you did was sleep with Nathan again and that was Haley that gave you the black eye." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Brooke threw herself on the bed, "Thats not funny! And i didn't sleep with your brother that'd be insest!" She protested.

"No, me sleeping with Nathan would be insest." He joked.

"Ok that's just gross, I'm going back to sleep now, thank you." She quickly got under the down comforter and put her pillow over her head.

Lucas just sat there for a while realizing that Brooke really didnt want to talk about her black eye so he took off his jacket and his shoes and climbed into bed with her. He removed the pillow from her head and made her turn around so she was facing him. He moved the hair from in front of her face, "Pretty girl, what happened?"

"I went to talk to Peyton this morning," Lucas started to say something, "And before you yell at me it was her idea not mine I swear, she said it wass really important. Then i dont know, She started asking why i could forgive you and not her when you could always cheat on me even if it wasnt with her. and she started making me feel really bad throwing things in my face and i walked off and the next thing you know she punched me, so I tackled her and was beating the crap out of her until little brother Scott showed up and broke up the fight." She took a deep breath since she had told her whole story in one breath.

Lucas sat in silence thinking about what his girlfriend had just told him, "Well what did she throw in your face that got you so angry besides the cheating thing which i would never do."

"in a nut shell she basicly said im insecure about our relationship and she said that im trying to get you wrapped around my finger before we go off to college." She said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Why would that matter? you got accepted to Duke and you more then likely are going to go with me right?" Lucas asked.

Brooke didnt respond, instead she just looked down and played with a strand of her hair avoiding his glare and his question.

"Brooke?"

She looked into his eyes and a tear fell from hers, "I.." her voice choked and nothing came out, she opened her mouth and finally said her answer," i dont know."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose as he thought about what the girl for him just said, "Wait you don't know what?"

"If i'm going to Duke." Brooke admited.

Lucas sat up, "Wait, so if you don't go to Duke then where are you going to go?"

Brooke sat up too, "New York?"

"New York? What are you gonna do in New York?" Lucas asked getting angry thinking that he wouldnt spend his college years with Brooke.

"Study Fashion, continue with Clothes Over Bro's try to get a clothing contract." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you're going to go to New York, Alone?" Lucas questioned still not really understand why she wouldnt just go to Duke and study fashion there.

"Well you can come with me." Brooke suggested.

Lucas let out a small laugh, "To New York?" she just nodded, "What am I gonna do in New York?"

"Be with me," Brooke dropped her shoulders and just stared at him for a moment before she finally said it the thing she'd been wanting to get off her chest for a while now, "and...and our baby."

Locus shook his head thinking that he didnt hear her right, "I'm sorry did you just say 'our baby'? Brooke I thought you said you weren't pregnant!"

Brooke threw up her hands, "Well I thought I wasnt but i took some tests and, I am."

"How long have you known about it?"

"IT? Lucas this is our child you do realize that right? You can't refer to the baby as 'it' thats just wrong." She spat at him upon hearing his words. Now she was getting angry.

"Well Brooke," he got out of her bed, "What do you want me to say?! I'm not ready to be a father and you should have told me!" He walked over to his stuff and put his shoes back on.

"And you think that I want to be a mom right now? I'm 18 Lucas and just as scared as you are but we're in this together ok?"

"Are we? Because if we were in this together I think you would have told me sooner." he said angrily.

"Lucas! That's unfair! what did you want me to say?!" She fought back.

"Anything! You should have told me Brooke!"

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" She yelled getting out of her comfortable bed and walking over to him.

He reached down and grabbed his jacket off of the floor and while putting it on he loked at the floor before he finally spoke, "You know what Brooke, I love you but I just can't deal with this right now ok?"

Brooke just remained silent, She didn't want to fight him, not now she just nodded her head and turned around to walk back to her bed when she suddenly felt nauseous. She grabbed her stomach and ran to her bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Lucas immediatly ran to her side and held her hair while rubbing her back, "Hey baby are you ok?"

She nodded her head and went to the sink and brushed her teeth. Without saying a word she walked over to her bed and got in pulling the covers up to her neck. She completely ignored her boyfriend who looked uneasy at the sight of his newly pregnant girlfriend throwing up and then shrugging it off as if it were nothing. He walked over to her side of the bed and got down on his knees so that his face was alost level with hers, He ran the back of his index and middle fingers along her cheek. She kept her eyes closed tight trying to fight back tears, "Brooke, it's gonna be okay."

She didnt say anything just stayed in the position she was in, so he continued, "I'm just scared ok? I love you and I'm gonna be there for our child no matter what you,...you just have to let me be there for you ok?" she nodded her head, "Ok, do you need anything?" she shook her head no, "Do you want me to go get you some food maybe?" she shook her head again, "you dont need anything at all Brooke?" he asked knowing that there must be something she wanted.

He was right she opened her eyes and let go of her breath that she didnt even realize she was holding, "could you just stay with me here tonight? Please. I don't want to be alone with this."

A smile broke on Lucas' face, he nodded his head "of course pretty girl." He stood up and removed his jacket and shoes again. He took off his pants and was left only in a pair of basketball shorts that he happened to be wearing underneath and a plain blue tshirt. he went over to the other side of the bed and climbed in Brooke turned to face him.

Looking at him she started crying, "I'm so sorry Lucas." she said with a raspy voice as she started crying.

Lucas moved closer to her and just pulled her head into his chest, "Don't be, it's okay. we'll be okay. I promise. I wont let anything happen."

"But what of we don't make it." She sobbed into his chest.

"Hey. Dont think like that. We're going to be together forever. No matter what. And you want to know why?

Brooke controlled her tears and looked up to face him, "Why?"

"Because you're the girl for me Brooke Davis and no one or anything can ever change that, Ever." He said sincerly and kissed her forehead.

Brooke took a deep breath and suddenly felt calm. After a few minutes of silence of her laying on his chest tracing circles over his heart she said very softly, in her raspiest voice, "Thank you."

Lucas looked down at her with a curious look on his face, "For what Pretty Girl?"

"Saving me." she answered simply and fell asleep. It was only 6:30 in the afternoon and she would normally be wide awake at his time of day but she felt so drained by that day's events that she just slept with him holding her. He wasnt tired at all but knew that she needed him in that moment and stayed there with her until he too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so it was short I know, but I thought an all Brucas chapter to get everything out in the open was good and I wanted to get a UD today. I'll probably UD tomorro as well so look for that. Any who thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you liked this Chapter I kinda did. lol**

**Read and review PLEASE:)**

**xoxo, steph.**


	8. Forever

_Disclaimer: i don't own OTH or anything else that you might recognize._

_**a/n: SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates over the past week or so, my computer had a virus and then i finally got it back and my internet wasnt letting me do anything and ugh it sucked. but im back now. so i hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**_The Last Something That Meant Anything_**

**_Forever_**

Lucas woke up the next morning to find Brooke crouched over the toilet, he rushed over to her and helped hold her hair back yet again. The sight before his eyes broke his heart. He felt so helpless and most of all he felt ashamed that he blew up at Brooke the night before. He was just shocked and scared about what was going to happen. When Brooke was finished she got up and brushed her teeth, she started to walk towards her bed when Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him hugging her tightly, "I love you."

Brooke closed her eyes as she clutched onto his back tightly, "I love you too," she whispered lightly.

He kissed the top of her head and led her back over to her bed once she was laying down he kneeled down so that he was face level with her, "I'm gonna go ok?"

She knew that he probably had to get home to Karen since she herself was 8 months pregnant. So she nodded her head, "Call me later, boyfriend."

"Okay, I'll bring you some soup or something." he said while brushing the hair away from her face

Brooke just let out a small laugh, "I'm not sick Luke, its just morning sickness it happens. But thank you for your concern."

"Okay fine then, I'll come pick you up and we can go out to eat. How does that sound?"

She smiled so that her dimples were faintly showing, "That sounds great."

He winked at her then placed a kiss on her forehead. He got up and gathered his stuff and left, it was only 6 o'clock in the morning so Brooke went back to sleep happy that everything was finally out in the open.

* * *

"Nathan! Nathan, wake up!" A very pregnent Haley yelled at her very asleep husband. 

Not really waking up but shaking her hand off of him Nathan mumbled, "Hales, let me sleep."

"Um sorry but I have three babies inside of me that need checking up on!" she growled at her husband, "and in case you dont remember I cant drive myself there because my stomach gets in the way of the steering wheel and I have a wrist that is currently out of service!"

Nathan jumped up, "Haley ok, ok, I'll take a shower why dont you go into the kitchen and make yourself something to eat ok?"

Haley picked up the pillow nearest to her and threw it at Nathan who was on the other side of the bed, "Nate, don't you see me fully dressed?" She asked motioning to her body. "The appointment is at 9:30 and its already 9 you have no time to shower!"

Nathan threw his hands up, "Haley why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" He franticaly started running around the bedroom gathering his stuff, after putting his clothes on the bed he ran onto the bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

Haley let out a small chuckle, "I did try and wake you up earlier. I tried like 5 times! You sleep like a rock!"

Nathan looked at his wife with the tooth brush still in his mouth he threw up his hands while his blue eyes pleaded for an apology. They didnt receive one, instead they received an angry Haley looking at her watch and motioning her husband to hurry up. Nathan finished brushing his teeth and Haley stomped off furiously. Minutes later he ran out of his bedroom, through the living room and out the door. Nathan got half way down the staris when he realized that he forgot something, Haley sat druming her fingers on the kitchen counter, "Baby I'm sorry are you ready?" He asked running back into the apartment over to his wife. Haley didnt answer but shot him a glare and Nathan knew immediately not to push her any further especially since she was pregnant.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Brooke was finally awake, she didnt think she could sleep so much but apparently she could. She got up and looked around on the floor for her purse she picked it up and called Haley. 

"Hello?"

"Hey tutor-girl. What's going on?" Brooke asked happily.

"Well aren't you in a good mood, and nothing really Nathan and I had a doctors appointment this morning to check up on the babies, which reminds me when are you planning on going to the doctor and when are you planning on telling Lucas your big news?" Haley asked concerned for her friends well being.

"Well, ask me what I did last night, I'll tell you. I told Lucas." She answered into the phone sounding rather...cheery.

Upon hearing what her bubbly best friend had just told her Haley's eyes opened wide, "What?! Oh my god that's huge! What did he say??" she asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Honestly, he went crazy and he was gonna leave when I suddenly had the urge to throw up and then I did and he felt bad I guess so he stayed the night."

"Wait where are you staying?" a baffeled Haley asked.

"At my old house, Rachel's parents bought it."

"Oh that's cool, hey I was thinking do you want to have lunch/dinner with me and Nathan. You and Lucas of course."

Brooke's eyes opened wide, "I like the way you think tutor-wife! what time?"

"Ummm... 5ish at the cafe?" Haley offered.

"Okay sounds great, I'll call Lucas and tell him."

"Alright bye tigger," Haley said.

"OK bye tutor-mom-to-be-of-three! Oh Lucas would be so proud of me that that rhymed!" Brooke said excitedly.

Haley couldnt help but laugh, "Yeah he would, well I'll see you there, Bye." and she hung up before Brooke could say anything else.

Brooke went and sat down on her bed and threw her self down onto her pillow she was almost falling asleep when Rachel walked in, "Hey Brooke, so since you disappeared last night I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? You know maybe invite some boys over, get really drunk, then have sex and not remember it the next morning." She said lifting her eyebrows.

Brooke groaned and turned to look at Rachel, "Sorry Slut, I have plans. And I have a boyfriend so that plan wouldnt work out anyway."

"Oh you and Scott made up i could have sworn I heard you fighting last night?"

"Well if whales didn't have such good hearing I'd call you a mc-eavesdropper, but thats not the point, We're fine. He stayed the night." she responded.

Rachel was about to jump on the bed next to her when she stopped, "Wait he stayed the night, and I didnt hear your boring couple sex?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah I wasn't exactly feeling well."

"Oh, so he stayed and took care of you?" Brooke bit her bottom lip and nodded thinking about how sweet Lucas had been the night before, "that's so...disgusting." She laughed.

Brooke swung her arm and hit Rachel across the chest, "Shut up, You're just jealous and you know it."

"Well Scott is incredibly sexy."

"Okay first of all I swear to God if you try and steal him I will kill you and second of all if you try and steal him I will kill you." Brooke said sitting up threatening the red head who was sitting next to her.

Rachel was about to object when Lucas came threw the door, "Hey Luke we we're just discussing you."

Luke laughed a little tilting his head while walking over to Brooke, "Ok, should I be scared?"

"You shouldn't but little miss I-bought-my-body should." Brooke said as he helped her sit up, "Hi baby," she said burrying her head in his chest.

"Right well, That's my cue to leave." Rachel said and walked out of the room, "Talk to you boring people later."

"Bye Rachel," Lucas said before lowering his head and meeting Brooke for a passionate kiss which she gladly returned. "I missed you." He said in between kisses as Brooke started to intensify them, pulling Lucas down onto the bed with her.

"I missed you too Broody," She answered back. She ran her hands up his back under his shirt as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Brooke, dont you think this is wro-" he was unable to finish his sentence as Brooke forced him into another kiss as she ran the tips of her nails down his back lightly, sending shivers down his spine that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Brooke smiled through the kiss, "Thats not fair." he replied knowing full well what she was doing and also knowing full well that she would win. She removed her hand from his back and with both hands grabbed onto the neck of his shirt keeping him close to her.

"I dont know what you're talking about." she resonded with a mischevious look on her face.

Lucas slipped his hands up her shirt and relocated his mouth to her neck, "Two can play that game," he said before proceeding. Brooke shot her head back as kissed her neck, her weak spot. Lucas could tell he had the upper hand as Brooke fisted the hair on the back of his head and wrapped her leg around his waist.

"That's not fair mister."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant you're supposed to let me win." Lucas quickly stopped what he was doing and rolled off of Brooke, "Luke what's wrong?"

"It's that Brooke, it's exactly that. You're pregnant." Luke said with his back facing her.

"Yeah I thought we got that out in the open yesterday?" she said confused as to his motives for stopping.

"How am I gonna tell me mom that she's going to have a grandchild?" he said throwing up his hands in frustration.

"The same way I told Haley," Brooke suggested, "Over the phone."

"No Brooke it's not that easy," Luke said getting up off of her bed and walking over to the bedroom door so that he was away from her but not enough so that she would notice he didnt want to be right next to her, "And you told Haley already?"

"Well yeah, she actually knew before you, and by the way we're meeting them at five for...food. At the cafe." Brooke stated innocently not seeing what the problem was.

Lucas put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "Brooke,"

"Look Luke," She said getting up off of her bed walking over to him, "I understand that this is hard, but we can't do anything about it know. It happened." she reached for his wrist and pulled his hands off of his face and pulling him towards her, "but you don't have to worry, we're going to be okay. I promise."

Luke released the breath that he didnt realize he had been holding, "Im just scared Brooke, I don't want to be Dan."

"Nathan told me the exact same thing when Haley was in the hospital, but don't worry I have faith in you."

* * *

They walked into the cafe hand-in-hand and saw Haley sitting down at the counter. When the bell sounded she turned around and greeted them with a huge smile, "Well hello friends who are half an hour late and didn't answer my phone calls." She greeted. 

"Hey Hales, I blame it all on Lucas for us being late." Brooke said as she sat down and Lucas sat down behind her.

Haley let out a chuckle, "Oh yeah why?"

"Well he was the one who wanted to have se-"

"Never mind. I don't want to know anymore." Haley said cutting off Brooke and holding her hands to her ears.

"Well you asked." Brooke shrugged.

"And for the record Hales, it wasnt me, It was her." Lucas said point at Brooke.

"Eh! Guys, I don't want to know please, I think living with Brooke while you guys were dating was enough for me," Haley said turning away from the couple with a dusgusted look on her face.

"What you know it was going on I mean hello how else would I have gotten pregnant."

"pregnant?" a very shocked Karen asked from behind the counter dropping what she was holding in her hands. She immediately shot a confused look at Lucas.

Lucas looked at his mom not knowing what to say and turned to Brooke who was biting her bottom lip with her eye brows furrowed realizing she had said too much. "Um, mom Brooke is pregnant."

"So I heard, How?"

"Well mom we-" Lucas started.

"I know what you did Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen said almost yelling at her son, "Why did you do it unprotected is the question!"

Lucas stood up and started walking over to his mother, "Ok mom you need to calm down because this can't be good for the baby ok? And I dont exactly know. ok I'm sorry."

Brooke put her head down upon hearing the guy she loved say he was sorry that she was pregnant. It hurt her to know that he might be ashamed of their current situation, "You know what Luke, I'm not feeling so well I think I'm gonna go." Brooke said on the brink of tears.

"Brooke wait, don't go." Luke said trying to stop Brooke who was already half way through the door. He turned to his mother who didn't look to please as she turned and walked out of the room as well. He put his head down in defeat and let out a long sigh as he went at sat back down at the counter with Haley who had remained silent. She put her hand on top of his and offered him her support.

At that moment Nathan came up to the two best friends almost confused at the scene before him, "What did I miss?"

Haley gave him a look that said 'not now' but before she could Luke managed to say, "Brooke's pregnant, and my mom just found out."

"What?! Since when? How?"

Luke sarcasticly answered saying, "Well my little Brother Nathan, we had sex. And sometimes it happens."

Nathan just turned to Haley who just shook her head telling him not to argue, "Right, well are we gonna eat then?"

"You guys eat, I'm gonna go find Brooke." Lucas said as he stood up and placed a kiss on Haley's forehead. "Bye Nate, bye Hales."

* * *

He walked into her room only to find her not there, "Come on Brooke where are you?" he said aloud hoping she'd magically appear but mostly he said it aloud to himself. He had looked everywhere he could think that Brooke might be and he hadn't found her and he was starting to get worried. He took out his cell phone fed up because he couldnt find her and called her. 

"Hello?"

"Brooke where the hell are you?" He asked with more than a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm at the River Court." She answered plainly.

"I'll be right there." he said and hung up his phone.

Ten minutes later he was at the River Court with a ball in his hands shooting some hoops as Brooke sat there watching him, "You're not gonna tell me whats bothering you then?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I thought we we're gonna be honest with each other?" he asked before sinking a 3-point shot.

"We are, but I just don't wanna fight with you right now, and besides I was over reacting. I'm fine." She told him.

"Alright we'll make a deal, If I make this shot you have to tell me what's bothering you and if I don't then we'll just go get some Ice cream. yeah?" he wagered.

"No, thats not fair you make those shots all the time."

"Not always, I missed my junior year when it counted the most."

"Yeah but you made it your senior year at the State Championship when it mattered more."

"Touche, but come on. There's a 50/50 chance that I'll miss it." He tried reasoning with her.

To no avail, "I failed math remember. And I am not taking that bet."

"Fine." he said and shot the ball, missing as the ball hit the back of the rim and bounced out. "Told you."

"You did that on purpose." Brooke fought back.

"Ok fine if I make this next basket then I did do it on purpose, If not then I just...suck at basketball. Deal?"

"No Lucas I'm not making a basketball deal with you. No drop it." she spat at him. Realizing how harsh she sounded she immediately dropped her shoulders and apologized.

Lucas walked over to her, "Pretty Girl, please just tell me what it is." He pleaded.

Realizing that he wasn't going to let it go she gave in and putting her head down to aviod his piercing blue eyes she finally said it, "You said you were sorry."

Lucas was a bit confused at this and thought for a while about what she could be talking about, "Okay is that something bad?"

"Well yeah when you're talking about our baby. You told your mom you were sorry for getting me pregnant. Like you were ashamed that it happened."

This time Lucas was the one to drop his shoulders and put down his head to avoid his girlfriends glare, "Brooke, you know I'm not ashamed of the baby." He put his hand on her stomach, "Ok I love this kid, and he's going to grow up and be a great basketball player one da-"

"Cheerleader." She interrupted.

"Regardless, That baby is going to be my first child with you and hopefully not our last. I could never be ashamed of that. Ever." he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up, "So don't ever think otherwise."

Brooke just stared deeply into his eye's seeing not only the honesty but the fear they held as well, "Ok"

Lucas nodded his head, "Ok, so what do you say we go to get some ice cream huh?"

Brooke nodded, "Ok but not at the cafe I think your mom is going to kill me."

"She's not going to kill you, she's not even at the cafe. She's at home...Pregnant."

"Oh yeah huh." Brooke said as she stood up with Lucas' help.

"Yeah," he said laughing, "Now come on Pretty Girl."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were laying in bed at her house just holding each other. Keeping each other safe from the fear running through both of their heads. 

"You know, I think I'm gonna go to Duke." Brooke said randomly out of the blue.

A smile burst onto Lucas' face, "Yeah? When did you decide this?"

"Well I mean I really wanted to go to New York, but there is no point in going now that i have the roast on slow cook now. I mean, how can i try and become a fasion designer if I'm pregnant? Those two don't just go together." She said with a hint of regret in her voice.

The smile dropped from Lucas' face, "You're not going to Duke."

She looked up to face him, "What? Why not?"

"Because, I can't ask you to do that. I can't ask you to give up the only goal you've ever had in your life for me. Im not that selfish." He admitted.

"But, I don't want to not be with you, and I can't raise this kid by myself Lucas." She said sitting up so that they could really talk.

"I know you can't and thats why," He stopped and thought for a second, "That's why I'm going to New York with you."

A faint smile appeared on Brooke's face. "No you're not. I wont let you. Im not that selfish."

"Well thats ok because I want to. I mean you can go to New York and I can finish writing my book and maybe get it published. Duke will be there when I decide to go."

"But your scholarship?" She questioned.

"I still have two years before I have to enroll with my scolarship. and I mean even if I have the college money that Keith left me although i'd like to save that for us and the baby but what ever I use it for I'm sure it;ll be for something great."

"Lucas, you dont have to worry about money for the baby or us hello have you forgotten who my parents are?"

"Yeah but Brooke I don't want to rely on your parents, Im not Dan remember." Luke stated.

"I know, I never said you were Dan, I'm just saying." She said curling up into his chest again.

He kissed the top of her head, "So I guess we're moving to New York then?"

"Maybe." It wasnt exactly the responce that he thought he was going to receive but he didnt object.

"What ever you decide is what we'll do Brooke. I want you to have everything that you could possibly dream of in this world, and if that means i have to put aside basketball then so be it. As long as your happy." Lucas told her meaning every single word.

"But I won't be happy if I know that you'd rather be off playing basketball instead of Daddy." she said as a tear came to her eye.

"I'll be happy as long as I have you in my life Brooke, you and our baby. That's all that matter to me." His words were like the perfect peice of poetry to her ears and although it killed her to know that he was giving up one of his dreams for her it made her feel a little bit more at ease knowing that she wasn't going to have to go through this alone.

"Hey Broody?" Brooke asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah Pretty Girl?" He answered.

"Does your mom hate me now?"

He let out a little laugh and shook his head even though she couldnt see him, "No Brooke, she could never hate you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise."

Another couple of minutes of silence passed and Lucas thought that Brooke had already fallen asleep when she called his name again, "Hey Broody?"

"Yeah Pretty Girl?" He answered quietly with his eyes closed.

"Are you gonna stay here with me til I fall asleep?" she asked like a frightened child would ask their parent.

"No, I'm gonna stay here with you forever." He answered her silenceing all the fears that were building up inside her.

* * *

**_A/N: eh so what'd you think? too mushy? lol I hope you liked it and I hope that you REVIEW! new updates should probably come faster now._**


End file.
